


anais

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from Chrysalis</p>
            </blockquote>





	anais

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=bdcd48e7.jpg)

Anais from Mab's story Chrysalis:

http://www.sentinelbigbang.com/2012reversebang/Project_22/


End file.
